Buildings which are quickly and easily assembled, either temporary buildings or more permanent structures, and can be quickly and easily disassembled have been in existence for quite a number of years. Such buildings are also referred to as throw-up/knock-down buildings. Typically, the framework of a throw-up/knock-down building is constructed of a number of building columns, bracing girts, roof rafters, and bracing roof purlins which are joined together by bolts or screws or the like. Then a covering of a plurality of roof and wall panels are secured to the framework, again by bolts or screws or the like.
While it is not too difficult to construct such a building, it is often rather time consuming due to all the bolts and/or screws which must be fastened and tightened down. It may also be difficult to disassemble the building if the fasteners become frozen or rusted solid. The use of numerous loose and separate fasteners is another disadvantage because it requires the handling of many parts in addition to the basic framework and panelling for the building and if the fasteners are lost or otherwise separated from the building (which is not an uncommon occurrence during shipment) it becomes impossible to construct the building.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a building which is constructed using only a hammer or the like to join the various building parts together.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a building in which the means for joining the various building parts together are not separate elements but are incorporated directly into the building parts.